Masks
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Tamers/Batman TAS crossover Three years after the end of the Tamers' adventure, something happens which forced Takato to reveal a long kept secret. what is this secret and how will it place the Tamers in danger? RUKATO sorry the italics don't work
1. Default Chapter

C. Cowboy: howdy, this my first of my many planned Digimon fics. I hope you guys like it. It's a cross over between Batman (animated version) and Tamers. A lot of questions should be brought up from this chapter, but rest assured all questions will be answered in time. This is also going to be a Rukato btw, so if you don't like that pairing you've been warned. This is also a teaser chapter, it may be a little while before it's next updated, it all depends on how many reviews I get for it. But anyway, on with the fic, and I hope you enjoy the story! R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon Tamers characters, nor do I own Robin, Two-Face, or Batman. I would have a lot more money they I do now if I did, now wouldn't I?

MASKS 

Chapter 1: Bird of Prey

12:32 A.M. Downtown Tokyo …

_All wounds heal in time._

A lone figure walks carefully in the shadows, high above the lighted streets, his eyes watching over the people walking below him. He finally sees a situation he's looking for. 

Whoever said that didn't have me in mind, I guess 

A young girl is taking a shortcut through an old ally, with two larger men walking just a little ways behind her. 'Guilmon would know what they were up to,' the figure thought as he shrugged the long cape from his shoulders, revealing red and black tights beneath it. 

I came here to escape all this, the masks, the costumes, the nightly torture 

He pulled a gun-like object from his belt and fired it at an overhang. A grappling hook launched from the end, which latched on to the overhang. 'Those guys are just at the wrong place at the wrong time.'

I felt relief when I was fighting in the Digital World, but I was just hiding behind yet another mask, or goggles, whatever.

"W-What do you want?" the girl whimpered backing into a corner as the two men approached her. 

"Everything you got, baby," one of the men smirked.

"Nothing personal," the other said, "you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time." 

That's all over now, the Digital World's no longer in danger, and my job as a Tamer is done. But his damn training remains, and I feel the call every night. I truly hate him, especially when I'm mentally forced to do this …

"Hey," a voice called behind the men. The two turned to see a young boy swing down. No older then 15 years old, he was clothed in red and black armored tights, a long flowing black cape with yellow trim, a domino mask, and a black circle with a gold 'R' the left side of his chest. "Nothing personal," he said in a low voice, "you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

And yet … I never feel more alive then when I do this … 

One of the two men rushed the boy, 'fool,' the boy thought as he jump kicked him in the face, causing him to fall backwards. The other attempted to slash at him with a knife, the boy parried the attack with an extendable staff from his belt. The boy swung the staff around his body with great skill before hitting the man in the chest then in the sweeping his legs with it. 

_Four years ago I was Tim Drake, _

He replaced the staff, and pulled out a black bat-shaped boomerang, hitting the thug's retreating friend in the back of the head sending him to dream land. 

_Earlier today I was Takato Matsuda,_

The boy slowly walked toward the cowering girl, "It's ok, they won't hurt you now." He said in a cold emotionless voice.

"Who are you?" she asked as he tied up the two men.

He stood up and drew the grappling gun from his belt, "I'm no one," he said simply firing and swinging away.

Tonight … I'm just Robin.

--

"Takato!" Takato's mother called from down stairs, "Get up, you're going to be late for school!" 

Takato ran down the stairs into pulling his shirt over his head with his trademark goggles in his hand. "Hi, Mom, bye, mom," he said running out the door, grabbing a piece of toast and Guilmon's bread on the way.

He dashed out of the bakery and made a beeline toward the park and Guilmon's shed. Because of him oversleeping, he had to literally throw the bread at his Digimon partner and dash out of the park.  

Takato dashed into the school, ten minutes late, no big surprise. 

"Another late night, Takato?" Henry, Takato's best friend and fellow Digimon Tamer, asked with a wink, handing him the notes he missed. 

Henry was the only human in Tokyo who knew of Takato's past, His 'parents' knew he was placed in danger because of his adopted father, Bruce Wayne, but they never knew it was more from his own birth father placing him in danger. Years ago, Takato's, then known as Tim Drake, father stole a great deal of money from the crime lord Harvey Dent, better known as Two-Face. He didn't know how, but he finally found out that Tim was infact Robin, and tracked him down. And on a dark night four years ago, something happened that only Two-Face, Tim, and Bruce Wayne, The Batman, knows about.

Not long after that Tim left his hometown of Gotham City, in the United States, to Tokyo Japan, to live with some old friends of his adopted father, The Matsudas. Tim took on the name Takato, to blend in better, and has lived that way for the last four years of his life. After his adventures with the other Digimon Tamers, his thirst for adventure and excitement continued, until he finally one year ago, removed the red and black armored costume his mentor and adopted Father had given him, and Robin haunted the night once more.   

Henry discovered Takato's secret about two months ago, when he had came over to study for a test with Takato. Takato had forgot about him coming, and was preparing to go on patrol. Just as he was about to place on the domino mask, Henry walked into his bedroom, and the two locked eyes as deer in headlights. 

Henry slowly turned and shut the door, then turned back around and looked at his friend, "you've got to be kidding me," Henry said with a smile, "I know you anywhere, I've seen your pictures. I can't my best friend is a real life urban legend!" 

Takato, or Tim, trusted Henry with his secret, and his friend honored it ten times over. Though he did tease him about it every now and then. 

--

Back to the present, the school day drug on as it usually did, patrolling the skyline of the night then getting up for school early of the morning was a trial even for one trained by the legendary Batman himself. 

"Thank god that's over with …" Takato moaned walking out of the school with Henry at his side. 

"So how late were you last night?" Henry asked. 

Takato looked around, still using his 'Takato' face, "Around three in the morning … I think," he whispered, a small blush.

"How in the world do you do it?" Henry asked as they continued walking down the street, "Three or four hours of sleep a night, then you let Rika call you weak. If I were you, I'd have already told her just to get her off my back."

"She'd just either laugh at me, thinking I'm joking," Takato sighed, "Or she'd hit me, and she can hit really hard, or worse yet, go out and try to do what I do too. I'm not sure what I'd do if she got hurt because of me."

"Yeah, no one ever wants to see the one they love hurt," Henry said in a casual voice.

"Yeah," Takato nodded before freezing, "I mean no … I mean … Waa!" Takato stuttered growing the color of a tomato.

Henry let out a laugh, "You fell right into that one," He joked, shoving Takato lightly. 

"Hardy har-har," Takato groaned, trying to hide the blush over his nose and cheeks, but grew serious when he saw Henry looking over his shoulder worriedly. "What is it?" 

Takato turned to see a Television display in an electronics store window. On every monitor was a special report symbol in the corner and the picture of a school building. "That's Rika's school," Henry said, not understanding what was going on. 

"Shush," Takato said, listening closely to the reporter. 

"… The hostage situation has grown more serious by the second. So far, ten armed men are inside the school and holding the students hostage, we have one known young girl and a Digimon, who attempted to overtake the men, were injured by gunshots. The police and the men are at a stand off …" the reporter informed.  

"We need to get the Digimon," Henry said, "but Terriermon is at my house on the other side of town and Guilmon is at the park, it'll take a long while to get them and get to Rika's school. What should we do, Takato? Takato?" Henry asked looking around, finding himself along in the crowd, "Takato?"

-- 

Rika Makino would never admit this after this was over with, but she was very much afraid, and rightfully so. Her Digimon partner, Renamon, had tried to save her and her classmates, only ended up being stopped when the gunmen grabbed a young girl. While Renamon was stopped, another man shot her five times in the back. Now Rika stood watching her Digimon gasp for air, with a gun to her own head.  

"Reno, is the roof secure?" the apparent leader of the men said into a radio. 

"Yeah, boss," a voice responded, "There's no way anyone can get up here, we've got every corner …AHHHH!!!"

 "Reno? RENO??" the man yelled, "Reno?? What's happening up there??" 

Suddenly the lights in the school all went out, and the gunmen and students both looked very edgy. "Mitch," the boss said over the radio.

"Yeah, boss," Mitch said, sliding the door to the classroom the men and students were held up in.

 "Are the hallways secured?" The Boss asked, "Someone's on the-" but his sentence was cut off as Mitch was jerked back into the darkened hallway screaming. 

The man holding Rika started trembling slightly, while pushing the barrel of the gun into Rika's hair. "Renamon …" Rika whimpered, not taking her mind off her Digimon partner.

"Shut up, girl," The Boss growled, "Ken, lets check out what's going on outside," he said making his way toward the door. 

"Ok … this is creepy …" Ken stuttered with the same shocked expression as Rika and the Boss. All up and down the hallway were the men from the roof and hallway. They were unconscious, tied up in black cables, and hanging upside down swinging slightly. They were so surprised by the hallway they didn't notice the small sounds coming from the room they just exited.  

"Back in the room," The boss ordered, "Back in the room!" 

The two then almost literally jumped into the room, with Rika dragging behind. "What in the name of …" Ken gasped looking around the room. Renamon remained in the corner, though with a strange sinister smile. But the hostages were missing and the two remaining guards were tied up in the middle of the room, unconscious. 

"Let … her … go …" a voice called from the shadows; Ken and the boss looked and only saw two, white, reflective eyes. 

The boss pulled his handgun and fired several shots into the shadow. "There … that took care of that," He said holstering his gun and turning toward their one remaining hostage. 

"I said … let her go … now," the voice commanded again, this time even more forcefully. 

"Who … what are you?" he asked, pulling the gun again, only to have it knocked out of his hand by a bat-shaped boomerang. A red and black blur then shot from the shadows, a large pole launching up hitting Ken's gun just as he was about to fire on Rika. The gun's bullet passed through her ponytail, making her scream in fright. 

The boy scooped Rika up in his arms, and jumped into the air, kicking the two men at the same time. He leaped back beside Renamon and set Rika beside her. "Stay here," he ordered the awestruck Digimon Tamer before returning to the dazed criminals. 

The masked teen dashed toward Ken and slammed one end of his staff right between the thug's eyes sending him on the ground, before sending a field-goal kick up between his legs, sending him down the rest of the way. 

"And then there was one," the boy said standing up, facing the fearful boss, "So what will it be, the easy way … or the fun way?" 

"I … I know you … you're Robin … but … but you're … you're supposed to be dead …" the Boss whimpered. 

"The rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," Robin said with a smirk. 

The Boss then dove for the gun, at the same time Robin dove at him. He grabbed the gun and pointed it at the Boy Wonder, and fired a single shot, which clipped his arm. The masked teen grunted, before reared back, and punched the boss in the face, making his nose make several cracking noises. The man slumped back and the young hero stood back gripping his arm. 

"I'm getting sloppy," Robin said before turning his attention to an item on the floor, "You ok?" he asked Rika reaching down and picking up Rika's D-Arc that Ken dropped. 

"Ahuh …" Rika said a bright blush on her face, "T-thank you …" 

"Here, you're that Digimon's Tamer right?" Robin asked tossing her the D-Arc, "I trust you have a recover digicard."

"Yeah," Rika said reaching for her cards, "But how did you know I was …" She started but slowed to a stopped when she looked up to find her and Renamon alone.  

"Who … was that guy?" Rika asked blinking with confusion. 

Renamon just sighed, as Rika used her recover modify card on her. 'Takato …' she thought, 'what are you hiding from us …' 

--

A short while later, Rika sat on the bumper of an ambulance with a blanket draped over her shoulder. 'Who was that guy?' she mentally asked herself, 'Why did he seem so familiar …'

"Rika!" she heard her name called. She looked up to see Henry with Terriermon running up to her, "You ok? We heard one of the hostages and a Digimon was shot, and me and Takato both thought it was you," he explained catching his breath. 

Rika couldn't help but give a faint smile at the concern looks from Henry and Terriermon, who were unusually quiet for once, and then she noticed something missing. "It was someone else who was shot, and where's Taka …er … Gogglehead? Isn't he with you?"

"Uhh …" Henry breathed, the color fading from his features, "Um he … he had something important to do, he said he hoped you were alright and he'd meet up with you later." 

"Oh … okay …" Rika said, sounding disappointed. The important thing he's doing is probably Jeri, isn't it?" Rika asked bitterly. 

"Rika …" Henry sighed, shaking his head slightly. 

"I know, I know," Rika breathed, "Just when ever I don't need him he's my shadow, then the one time I do want to talk, he's off doing whatever …"  

"Don't worry," Henry said with a nod, "He might surprise you sooner or later." 

"Gogglehead?" Rika chuckled, "Goggles couldn't surprise Guilmon asleep." 

Henry could only chuckle as he thought, 'If you only knew …' 

--

A few hours later, several thousand miles away, a man set alone at a desk, in a barely lit warehouse. He was in a three-piece suit, thought two patterns split down the middle, and half of his face was hideously scared. He sat there patiently flipping a two-headed coin, one head shinny and nearly untouched, the other side dirty and scared, into the air over and over again. 

"Two-Face sir!" A man said running up to the desk, "You may want to see this!" he said handing the man a tabloid newspaper. On the front page was Robin swinging out of the private school earlier that day. 

"So … the kid's shown back up finally," Two-Face said an evil grin crossing his face. "Good head: we leave him to his peaceful life in his new home," he then flipped the coin again, "Bad head: we go and finish what we started." 

Two-Face flipped the coin again. It went high into the air before landing in his palm, and then slapped down against his forearm. Two-Face smiled, "Call the boys, and book a flight," he said standing up, "We're going to go say hello to our little bird." 

To Be Continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Battle

"So this is Shinjuku," a woman said as she walked with four men and another woman out of the international airport, "You impressed Harley, I'm not."

"You said it, Pammie!" the other, more energetic woman said, "This place is a real drag!" 

"Would you two please shut up?" the man in the lead, his face and body hidden behind a trench coat and a large hat. He then brought a scared hand out of his pocket and began to flip a coin, "We need to find a place to set up shop, and then we go about taking care of business." 

"I want the boy," the largest man said popping his knuckles.

"We'll all get our chance, Bane," The headman said, "But I finish him. Understood?" they all nodded, "Alright, lets find a staging ground."

"But, Two Face," A skinny tall man spoke up, "How are we going to find the rutty bird?" 

"Simple, Dr. Crane," Two Face chuckled, "We don't. He finds us."

--

Takato looked out over the city street from the rooftop of his parent's bakery. His feet dangled off the side of the edge of the building and he rubbed his bandaged arm gingerly. "Hello, Renamon," He said politely as Renamon back stepped away, sure he hadn't seen her phase onto the rooftop behind him, "I've been expecting you."   

"H-How did you …" Renamon stuttered in surprise. 

"How did I know you were there," Takato asked climbing off the edge and turning to face her, "just a little something I learned a few years ago." 

"Oh …" Renamon trailed off avoiding eye contact. "Was … was that really you today? I find it hard to believe if it was. You never showed that kind of skill even during the D-Reaper crisis."  

"Yeah, that was me," Takato sighed, "and then again it wasn't, if that makes sense." 

"Um … not it doesn't," The kitsune Digimon said tilting her head to the side.

"I guess I should start at the beginning, but you have to swear," Takato said looking at her in the eyes, the fierceness in them frightening the Digimon, "No one will hear of it, not even Rika. I know her, if she knew this she'd try to do it too. And I won't be responsible for being the cause of her being in harm's way." 

Renamon nodded, not sure what to say, and wondering if she really wanted to know herself. 

"Where to start …" Takato mumbled, "I guess … well, you see, the Takato you've known is just, I guess you could say, he's just a mask."

Renamon's head tilted again. "My name isn't even really Takato. My name's Tim, Tim Drake …" 

Takato then took his place back on the edge of the roof, "My dad was a criminal, and I barely saw him growing up, he disappeared finally when I was around ten. It came out that a criminal who called himself Two Face murdered him. Then a man took me in and taught me to harness my anger and hatred, and gave me that costume you saw me wearing. The man was a real life urban legend, The Batman."

"The Batman?" Renamon questioned slack jawed, "He … he exists? I thought it was just a story Rika's mother used to tell her to keep her from going out at night …"   

"Oh he exists alright …" Takato sighed, "I used to be his partner …"

-- Flashback to Four Years Ago, Gotham City --

Two-Face ran toward his getaway car, his hefty bag of stolen gold dollars thrown over his shoulder, slowing him down substantially. 

"Where you going, Bug-eye?" a voice called from above him as he felt something collide with his back. The crime boss fell forward, catching himself with his free arm, before he collided with the asphalt. 

"Why don't you go bother someone else, kid?" Two-Face growled at Robin, who only smirked back at the disfigured criminal.  

Two-Face then spun the bag around; knocking the Boy Wonder into the oncoming Batman, "Try again next time, cape boys!" Two-Face barked, climbing into the car. 

The car started to peal out, but Robin shot to his feet and leapt on top of the trunk of the car, and could hear Batman calling for him as the car shot down the street.  

Bullets shot through the back glass of the car, and Robin barely was able to avoid them, before he extended his staff into the broken glass knocking one of Two-Face's goons out. "You're going down for good this time, Two-Face!" Robin barked, as Two-Face's driver slammed on the brakes. The 10-year-old Boy Wonder went flying through the already broken glass hitting his shoulder hard on the passenger seat of the car. 

"Now, who's going down, brat?" Two-Face asked, placing a gun right in the center of Robin's domino mask. 

Robin kept his cool. He glanced down at the retracted bow staff in his hand, and quickly extended it so that the edge hit hard against the driver's head, knocking him out. 

"Why you little…" Two-Face growled as the car hit the curb, sending it spiraling through the air.  

Once the car stopped rolling, Two-Face crawled out from the broken window, dragging Robin by the cape. He looked around the car to see that his bag with several thousand dollars worth of gold coins had busted, and the coins lay scattered across the pavement. He then reached down and grabbed the boy by the collar and raised him up, "You'll pay for that …" he started but drifted off when he saw the Robin's maskless face. "You …"

"I should of plugged you when I had the chance, Drake," Two-Face said raising his gun toward the unconscious boy, "I won't make the same mistake twice."

But before he could fire a shot, a bat-shaped boomerang knocked the gun from his hand. "Take your hands off him … now," a very familiar voice to Two-Face ordered from the shadows.  

"So that makes you the old Robin, huh Nightwing?" Two-Face asked, as the blue and black clad crime fighter stepped out of the shadows.

"I won't say it again," Nightwing growled, popping his knuckles, "Let him go." 

"We'll meet again, Drake," Two-Face growled as he threw the boy at Nightwing, and disappeared into the night.

"Robin?" a voice asked behind Nightwing, as Batman walked out of the shadows. 

"Two-Face knows," Nightwing said simply as he held the unconscious Robin. 

-- 

"How are you feeling, Tim?" Barbara Gordon, Better known as Batgirl, Batman's other partner, asked brushing a strand of dark hair from his eyes, "you had us worried." 

"What hit me?" Tim groaned setting up in his bed, noticing it was well into the day. 

"Two-Face," Barbara said simply forcing a straw in a glass of water into his mouth, "here, drink, you've been out for over a day, you need fluids."

"As soon as you're rested you're going on a trip," a deep voice called from the door. Bruce Wayne, the man behind the Mantle of the Bat, looked at the teenaged girl and eleven year old boy emotionlessly. 

"What?" Tim asked in confusion. 

"Tim, this is Takehiro and Mie Matuki, you're going to be going to stay with them," Bruce said as a man and woman of Japanese origins came into the room. 

"For how long, Bruce?" Tim asked, a feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

"… You won't be coming back, Tim," Bruce said turning has back, "Pack your things, you're leaving in the morning … Takato Matuki." 

"Bruce, no, I don't want to go, why are you making me do this?" Tim begged, but Bruce just opened the door, and signaled for Barbara, who was in tears at this time, and the Matuki's to follow. "BRUCE, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, DON'T MAKE ME GO! DON'T MAKE ME GO!" Tim cried, ignoring his physical pain and began to pound on the door. 

--- End of Flashback --- 

"When they brought me to my new 'home' I had my hair colored brown to help hide my appearance," Takato explained, a mix of anger and sadness, "Don't get me wrong I'm happy here, and I'm happy with my new life, but I miss my old one too."

"So is that why you've started back to wearing the costume?" Renamon questioned. 

Takato sighed, "Yes and no, after I was made Robin, it lit a fire so to speak, then when I was forced to stop, I had look to other things to try to ease the habit." 

"The Digimon game and Guilmon," Renamon realized out loud, "I always expected that you held back talent for some reason, no novice could have created a Digimon of Guilmon's caliber."

"I couldn't make a name of myself," Takato continued for her, "When Two Face saw who I really was, I can't risk too much public display, or he'd come after me." 

"But earlier, that was all over the news," Renamon replied worriedly. 

"I've made the new costume three months ago and have been going out at night at least three nights a week, and I've been really careful not to leave any evidence of who I am," Takato sighed, "But earlier I was too worried about you and Rika to care." 

"You care deeply for my Tamer, don't you?" Renamon asked a smirk growing on her muzzle. 

 "Rika?" Takato squeaked, before steadying himself, "She's one of my best friends, of course I care about her!" 

"That's not what I mean, my young friend," Renamon nodded, smiling.

"Then what do you mean?" Takato asked, obliviously. 

"Nothing at all, perhaps you'll understand it sooner or later," Renamon said easing back toward the shadows, "I'll take my leave now, do not fear, your secret is safe with me." 

"Thanks, Renamon," Takato said, going back toward the exit on the roof.

--- 

The late afternoon sun broke through leaves, its light hitting Takato and Guilmon's backs as they eased through the trees at Central Park, before finding their destination. The Digimon Tamers had a secret spot in the center of the park where they would meet on a weekly basis to practice, play cards, or just hang out. Takato smiled at hearing Rika recount her encounter with the Boy Wonder the day before, and smiled brighter at the fact she seemed impressed. 

"He was even shot, and it didn't even seem to effect him," Rika recounted to the attentive Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu, "It was almost like he couldn't be afraid if he wanted to."

Terriermon, seeing Takato and Guilmon walking out of the bushes, decided it was the perfect opportunity. Henry made him swear not to tell anyone Takato's secret, but he'd be damned if he couldn't have some fun with Takato about it. "Hey, Rika, it sounds like you might have a crush on Bird Boy," Terriermon stated with a broad smile at the sudden blush on Takato and Rika's faces.   

"What are you blushing for, Takato?" Kazu asked, blinking at Takato in confusion. 

"Just flushed from the walk from home, that's all," Takato said, stretching slightly, he then turned to Rika with a shy smile, "You alright? I heard you had an exciting day at school yesterday." 

"Yes, I'm fine, Goggle Head, as if you really care," Rika snapped coldly.  

Henry sighed at the split second hurt look on Takato's face but the look was gone before he could comment. 

"I'm sorry, Rika, I wish I could've …" Takato started with a weak smile. 

"Could of what, Takato?" Rika snapped, "broke off from being wrapped around Jeri's finger long enough to prove you actually aren't a hypocrite about the whole friends are always there for each other shit?" 

"Oh really, Rika?" Takato snapped growing angry as well, "since when have you ever acted like you even wanted to be my friend anyway?" 

Takato could read her actions and knew it was coming, but didn't really expect her to punch him hard enough to take him off his feet. Takato sat up rubbing his cheek, but gave Rika a hurt look that possibly hurt her as much as she hurt him. 

Henry walked over and helped his best friend up. "Rika …" Takato started, but Guilmon interrupted him. 

"Takatomon, why woman scream that way?" 

"What?" Takato asked his happy go lucky face vanishing. 

"Guilmon hear woman scream for help," The red dragon-like Digimon said with an innocent look in his golden eyes, then looked toward the center of the park, "That way." 

The Tamers and Digimon all looked at each other before dashing in that direction, leaving Guilmon there dazed and confused, before he turned and ran after them, "Takatomon! Wait for Guilmon!" 

--- 

"Here birdie, birdie, birdie," a woman with greenish pale skin and shimmering red hair in an extremely tight dark green body suit said walking through the center of the park looking up at the men, women, and children cocooned in her living vines, "Here birdie, birdie, birdie," 

"You want a birdie, babe," Terriermon said jumping out of the before the woman, "here ya go!" he said raising his middle fore-claw to her. 

"What an adorable creature," The woman smiled, as the other Tamers and Digimon ran out before her. 

"Who are you, and exactly what do you think your doing," Rika smirked, using her Digimon Queen voice. 

"Oh, I mean no harm," She said with a sultry smile to the teenaged boys, "My name's Ivy, Poison Ivy, and I'm just looking for a very dear friend of mine." She then walked over to a shocked Kazu and stroked his cheek, "Would you nice handsome boys and your friends help me find my little bird?"  

Kazu smiled dumbly, "Yes, pretty lady …" but was jerked away from her by Takato.

"I know who you are … your that psycho crook from Gotham City in the United States!" Takato barked glaring at the redhead. 

"I prefer the term 'criminally intrigued', but do I know you, cutie?" Ivy asked eyeing Takato carefully, "You seem awful familiar, and I never forget such a delicious face."  

Takato groaned, and was about to reply when Rika jumped before them, "Listen here, you cradle robbing witch, I suggest you leave now while you still can." 

"Oh what are you going to do about it, little girl?" Ivy smirked, infuriating the Digimon Queen. 

"Oh I won't do anything," Rika suddenly smirked, "Renamon, take out her plants!" 

Renamon nodded and jumped in the air, "Diamond- what?" Renamon gasped as she was caught in mid air by several vines that began to wrap her in a tight cocoon. 

"Renamon!" Rika gasped, shocked at the ease of her Digimon's defeat. 

"Let Renamon go, ugly woman," Guilmon growled diving at the woman only to be wrapped up by vines as well.  

Henry quickly swiped a card on his D-Arc, and Terriermon leaped into the air, "Terriermon Matrix Digivolve t-" he started to cry out but was silenced as more vines launched from the ground wrapping the Digimon tightly. Followed shortly by Marineangemon and Guardromon, leaving the five Digimon Tamers to face Poison Ivy alone.  

"Oh my, was that all the great Digimon had?" Poison Ivy yawned, "I'm not very impressed."  

None noticed Takato easing into the shadows of the trees, before vines once again shot from the ground this time wrapping around Rika, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta's arms and legs, lifting them into the air. "Don't worry my young friends," Poison Ivy said sultrily slinking toward them, "I won't cocoon you like I did the others. You see this hasn't worked yet, I need to draw out a certain Boy Wonder, and if silent torture won't get him to show himself, then we'll have to try not so silent."  

The psychopath then turned to the boldly glaring Rika, "Ah, the great Digimon Queen, I've read about you in Time Life, my dear. It's an honor to meat you." She then looked over Rika's bloomed teenaged body and smiled as more vines rose beside her, "You'll work nicely. Lets hear a little scream, sweetheart." 

A single thorn vine moved up and sliced Rika's ponytail holder and let her spiky coconut-shaped ponytail to fall freely to her shoulders. "Go to hell," Rika hissed, not giving her the honor of knowing just how terrified she was.   

"Oh well, but you never know," Ivy sneered, "You might just enjoy this," she laughed as a single vine moved toward Rika's lower body. 

Rika closed her eyes, waiting for what she knew was coming, but instead heard the sound of something small cutting the wind and what sounded like flesh. She opened her eyes to see the vine writhing in pain with the end sliced off and oozing green fluid. She glanced down at the ground and saw an R-shaped throwing star stuck in the ground. "R? Robin?" she asked out loud. 

"Ah, so you finally show your face …" Ivy smiled, "so to speak."  

"What are you doing here, Ivy?" Robin asked flipping out of a tree near where the Digimon Tamers were restrained. 

"Oh my, you're not really a 'Boy' Wonder anymore are you, Birdie?" Ivy sighed, eyeing him up and down, "You've grown, Robin."  

"Sorry, Red," Robin said emotionlessly, yet with a smirk on his face, "I'm not really into older women, especially women as old as you." 

"You really are his bastard son, aren't you, boy?" Ivy hissed as more vines fired at him, but Robin easily deflected them with his staff.  

"The only bastard is him," Robin hissed, crouching then taking to the air, using the attacking vines to kick jump and stay in the air longer.  

The Tamers were in awe of this teenager. He was like a black and red machine, doing what even their Digimon were unable to do. "Rika probably already planning ways to tear this guy apart," Kenta laughed, taking light of this situation. 

"Yeah, I think she is," Kazu smirked, nodding at Rika who was watching the Boy Wonder with a uncharacteristic glimmer of awe in her eyes, "only not in the context your talking about, bro." 

"Why you little …" Ivy hissed aiming her arm-mounted crossbow at the approaching teen, but Robin was already on top of her, and his steel toed boot made contact with her jaw, sending her flying backwards against a tree. 

Robin appeared over her and picked her up by the neck, "Now give me answer, why are you so far away from Gotham?" 

"Like … I'd tell you …" Ivy choked as a strand of blood leaked from her opened mouth. 

"Like you said," Robin said narrowing his eyes through the white eye-covers, "I'm his bastard son." 

"She's not telling you nothin, lil birdie!" a high-pitched voice called from beside him, and before he could raise his guard, a large boxing glove on a mechanical arm made contact with the side of his face. 

"Oh great," Robin said flipping to his feet, to see a woman in a tight clown outfit helping Poison Ivy to her feet, "Harley Quinn."

"Yup, where Pammie goes, I'll be with her!" the clown proclaimed proudly, "And neither of us are going to tell you nothin about Two Face being our boss!" 

"HARLEY!!" Ivy proclaimed, glaring at her partner. 

"Oppsies!" Harley grimaced, then they both turned to the slightly stunned Robin. 

"Well, you got lucky this time, you can have your little Tamer friends back," Ivy smirked as the vines released all the prisoners on in the clearing, "See you soon, Timmy boy." Ivy said as the two disappeared in the shadows.  

"Are you all alright," Robin said walking over to the dazed Tamers, Digimon, and innocent bystanders. 

"Yeah, a few bumps and bruises, but we'll be ok … Robin," Henry said, nodding worriedly at the emotionless, yet pale Boy Wonder. 

"Good," He said turning to go, but felt a slight jerk on his cape. 

"Wait, just a second … can't I at least thank you this time?"

"Huh?" Robin asked spinning around, only to feel a pair of soft lips colliding with his. His eyes widened even more when he realized the lips belonged to the Ice Queen herself. He couldn't help but notice that the Ice Queen was a very poor name.

"S-Sorry," Rika said uncharacteristically shyly, "I … was aiming for your cheek …" 

Robin back stepped slightly, but then turned to the other Tamers, "Your Digimon have grown weak, even with added training it will be some time before they are ready to do any good against the likes of Ivy and Harley," he said coldly turning quickly, and letting the cape wrap around him, "I know you Tamers are used to playing Hero, but this time I think you need to just sit back and stay out of my way." 

"Hey!" Terriermon barked, but was silenced by Rika and Henry's glares, "N-Nevermind."

"But Robin, we've done a lot of good be-" Rika said turning back to the masked teen, only to find no one there, "-fore …" 

"Hey, where'd Takato get off to?" Kazu asked, suddenly. 

"What do you mean?" Terriermon asked in confusion, "He was right …" he then saw murderous death glares from Guilmon and Renamon, "Right here a few minutes go, where did he go?" 

--- 

Robin dashed and swung along the rooftops till he reached his parent's bakery, Two Face had found him, he was there, and he brought at least two of Batman's Rogues, one of which was definitely in the top ten. But he couldn't keep his mind on that, he took a swing on an out reaching flag pole, and dove into his open window. 

He walked lightly into his darkened bedroom with smile on his face; he removed his domino mask, before touching his lips. Rika kissed him. Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen, had kissed him. He then threw himself down on his bed, fingers still touching his burning lips, "I wonder if Bruce ever felt like this with Catwoman?" Takato questioned, before laughing cheerfully.  

--- 

"Sorry Two Face," Poison Ivy said fearfully at the crime boss's desk, "He's not the weak kid he used to be." 

"That's alright, Ivy," Two Face said with a content smile on his scared face, "I didn't really expect you to take the student of the Bat alone, I only wanted proof that the boy really was here. And you've given it to me." he then rotated his chair to look out his window at the harbor, "We begin making Drake suffer tomorrow."

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: sorry for the delay ^^ but I've gotten major muse for this and its up and running now. I know Rika seemed slightly out of character in a few places but that's what I wanted it to seem. Don't forget to review, and expect more soon!

Next Chapter: Facing Old Fears 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Facing Old Fears

Takato sat at the picnic table outside his high school across from Henry, simply staring at his food, when a small wrapped note slid toward him. 

Takato's heavy eyelids slid up long enough to read, 'You rocked yesterday!' scribbled on the paper. Takato looked sleepily up at the smiling Henry, before crossing his arms on the table and using them as a pillow. 

"So you go back out last night?" Henry whispered. 

Takato mumbled and shook his head 'no' in his arms. 

"Homework then?" 

Again, Takato gave a 'no'.

"Did the Boy Wonder pay his girlfriend a nightly visit?"

Takato shot upright and gave Henry a glare that would of frightened the devil. But it only made Henry laugh louder. Takato sighed, "So she gave a thank you kiss, I … err Robin did save her life twice, you know?" 

"I hear you guys had a big day, yesterday," Jeri smiled walking toward Takato and Henry with her own lunch tray in hand, "What happened?" 

"Oh the usual," Henry said shoveling some mashed potatoes in his mouth, "Walk in the park, crazy woman shows up, we get beaten up by weird vines, a guy in tights and a cape shows up and makes us look like amateurs, nothing out of the ordinary at all." 

"Was anyone hurt?" Jeri asked worriedly. 

"No, Rika had a few scratched but … I think it was worth it for her," Henry replied smiling up at the blushing Takato, "Don't you agree, buddy?"

"What?" Takato asked looking past his two friends to a boy running out of the school screaming something about spiders, then dropping and rolling on the ground as if he was in fits. 

"Calm down, Mameru," Henry said as he and Takato gripped his shoulders and tried to calm him down, yet he continued to scream that spiders were all over him.  

"Not him too …" Takato said under his breath, as the boy continued to wraith in terror. He waited for some other boys came to see what was going on and helped restrain him, "You guys hold him, I'll go get a teacher!" he announced as he ran into the school. 

--- 

Meanwhile, on top of the school a man in a straw scarecrow costume chuckled at the scene he created. "I've still got it," Scarecrow laughed. 

"I think we've got you a target that will definitely get birdie boy out in the open," Harley Quinn said running up behind him with some folders under her arm. "Here look at these." She said pushing a folder at him. 

"What the?"

"Opps!" Harley chuckled nervously, pulling the pictures away, "That's me and Mr. J from last New Years, look at these!" 

Scarecrow looked at the photos of Robin and a red head with a spiky ponytail sharing a shy kiss, "Ah, the boy has a girl, yes, yes this is useful." 

"We looked her up, Dr. Crane," Harley said smiling, "Her name's Rika Nonaka, and a lot of people call her the Pokemon Queen! Here's her address, he'll surely come running to save his little bed bunny!" 

"Yes, useful indeed." Scarecrow scoffed, turning his back on the students and making his way into the shadows. 

---- 

The night was clear and the full moon made it easily visible as Takato found himself in his Robin uniform and very much alone. 

"Hello, Robin," a soft feminine voice called from a head of him. 

"Who's there?" Robin asked, reaching for his belt, finding the voice eerily familiar.  

"Don't you remember me, Robin?" the girl spoke again stepping out of the shadows, making Robin's eyes grow wide. 

"Annie?" Robin gawked at Clayface's daughter, who he watched murdered years earlier. 

"Why did you forget me, Robin? You said you'd never forget me," Annie pressed walking toward him, "Why did you lie?" 

"Annie, I …" Robin gulped, "How could I possibly forget you?"

"You forgot me," Annie stated sadly. "You only think about her now, so you forgot about me." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Robin stated, struggling to keep his cool. 

"She's talking about me, Gogglehead," Rika said, walking out from nowhere. "So who's it going to be, Takato? Which one of us has your heart? Me or clay girl?" 

"You can't have us both, Tim," Annie continued for her, as they both walked toward the stunned Robin. "You have to let one of use die? Who do you want to be with you forever and who parish?" 

"How can I choose?" Robin asked, backing away. 

"You have to choose," they said in unison as a mountain of clay rose from the ground and began to suck them both into it. 

"Robin! Help me! Don't let me die again!" Annie called, reaching out for Robin.

"Goggles, Takato, please, don't leave me! Please, help, help me!" Rika begged, reaching out with both hands from the opposite side of the clay pile. 

"You can't have um both, Kid," Robin heard Clayface's voice laugh, "one's gotta live and one's gotta die. So which is it?"

"I … I … I …" 

---

"I DON'T KNOW!" Takato screamed, sitting up in his bed, breathing heavily. He brought both his hands to cover his sweat-covered face. "Annie …" he sighed.  Takato then took a glance at the clock, which said 12:22 A.M, before kicking his feet out over the side of the bed. "Maybe … it is time I let you go."

Takato reached over to the drawer on his night table and pulled out a small, framed photo of his old family. He saw himself a few years ago, his hair was a different color but it was he. A read headed teenaged girl had her arms around his neck and an older teenaged boy had his hand on his head ruffling his hair. Beside the boy was a stiff looking older man in a tux. And in the back was a brooding man in his late thirties.

"I miss you guys," Takato sighed, before putting the photo back where he got it. He then pulled the costume from under his mattress; the night was still young and there was a Scarecrow to track. 

--- 

Meanwhile, Rika sat in her room, trying to concentrate on setting up her card deck with some new cards she bought earlier that day. "What's the deal with Robin," She asked out loud, "I know I know him from somewhere else … but I can't put my finger on it. He is a hell of a kisser though …" she added drifting off dreamily. 

"What am I doing?" she asked herself, "I'm the Digimon Ice Queen, I don't go Ga-ga over some exceptionally hot guy wearing skin tight … form fitting … tights over his … nicely shaped tush-STOP IT!"

"Am I interrupting your conversation with yourself, Rika?" Renamon asked fazing into the room. 

"Don't know what you're talking about," Rika said quickly, not looking up from her deck. 

"You've been thinking about the so-called 'Boy Wonder', haven't you?" Renamon asked. 

"Don't see where you got that idea," Rika replied dully. 

"You let your hair down and brushed it without tying it back up," Renamon pointed out, "I have never really seen you do that before." 

Rika unconsciously reached up and twirled a strand of her hair, which came down just below her shoulders when freed. "Damn observant fox," she complained, before glancing up at her Digimon Partner, "Any idea who's behind that mask?"

"All I can tell you is that we both know of him. I at one time thought that I knew him, but I am rethinking that fact now," Renamon stated nodding slowly. 

"Any names, maybe?" Rika pressed. 

"I am afraid I cannot say," Renamon stated, "I have given my word to secrecy, please forgive me." 

"Fine," Rika sighed before standing up only to throw herself down on her bed unceremoniously, then brought her fingers to her lips, as if remembering the sensation of kissing Robin. 

The Boy Wonder's kiss had a sweet taste. She could taste cola and a breath mint, but under all that she could taste the faintest hint of bread. "Bread?" Rika asked, her eyes narrowing slightly, but quickly shook her head, "It couldn't be … probably gets bread at Taka- Gogglehead's. Might ask Goggles about any teenaged boys who come in tomorrow," She spoke more to herself then to Renamon as she rolled over and hugged her pillow.  

She then closed her eyes, as sleep began to over take her, not noticing the gas grenade that had been thrown through her open window. 

---  

"Quiet night," Robin said as he glided through the air over an alleyway, and landed gracefully on the top of a chimney. "With Scarecrow in town I figured I'd at least hear one scream… where could straw brain be?"  

He pulled back his glove and saw the time was two thirty AM. "Better head back for some shut eye, but might just check on her real quick on the way …" He then pulled his grappling hook from his utility belt and fired it at a overhang across the street. 

Robin swung to Rika's two-story home, and crawled silently along the roof. He rubbed the bare part of his arms, the chilly night air made him tremble slightly, but then something made his blood run cold. "Her window's open … it's a cold night, and she barely opens it during the summer."  

He stealthily made it to the window, and easily recognized the sound of someone crying. He quickly flipped through the window and gasped at the sight of the proud Digimon Renamon curled in a ball on the floor and tears flowing down her muzzle. 

"Please … someone please … please let me out … too tight … can't breathe … let me out … please …" She whimpered as her body trembled with sobs. 

"Claustrophobia," Robin nodded as he helped Renamon to a seated position and looked into her glazed over eyes, "Renamon, your not trapped, it's an illusion. Relax, it will pass soon … it's alright now …" 

"Ta-Takato?" Renamon gasped, "Help me. Let me out, I don't like it here, please …" 

Robin sighed, before glancing around Rika's room and finally caught eyes on what he was looking for, Rika's D-Arc. "Renamon, will you let me use Rika's D-Arc on you, I'm not sure if it will work but if it does it will help you."

"Anything, just please … please help me …" Renamon cried, trembling more.  

Robin took Rika's deck and began to search through it before his eyes lit up behind his domino mask. He then looked up toward the sealing, "Please, God, if you ever, ever going to help me, help me here," He then took the card and the D-Arc, "Digi-Modify! Anti-Toxin!" He said loudly as he swiped the Anti-Toxin card. "Please work …" He whispered, as he watched to see if it had any effect on the Digimon.   

"T-Takato?" Renamon asked, as her eyes focused and she found herself leaning against Rika's bed. 

"Where's Rika?" Robin asked, standing up and letting his cape drape over his shoulders. 

"I … I don't know …" Renamon said, steadying herself, "I was watching her about to go to sleep then suddenly I found my self in that excruciating small room … I am uncertain what happened to her …" 

Robin then glanced over to Rika's pillow and found a small note. He quickly grabbed it up, "Hello, Birdboy, it has been too long since we met last, I do hope you are doing well. I have your girlfriend right here with me; her fear was quite an entertaining one I might say. But, I am afraid she may be cheating on you, Timmy my boy, she keeps calling out for some Takasho or something like that, hard to understand with her sobbing and her animal's screams while I try to write this. Or could that be what you are going by these days? Whichever the case, if you wish to see her healthy and alive again, come to this address without any of those interesting Digi-things. I look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Drake. Your friend, Dr. Crane." 

"Scarecrow …" Robin growled venomously, as he wadded the paper in his hand. 

"I'll bring her home," Robin said as he started toward the window. 

"Rika is my Tamer," Renamon said, struggling to stand, "I'm coming too."

"The fear toxin still has you weak, you'll only be in my way," Robin stated coldly, "Scarecrow can still effect you, but he can't mess with me. My worst fear is already happening." 

"Good luck, Takato," Renamon nodded after the boy had already disappeared. 

--- 

Robin made his way to an old alley in down town Shinjuku as the note directed. His heart was beating so hard he was afraid if Scarecrow were close he would hear his heart easily. Then Robin heard a vaguely familiar voice. It sound almost like Rika, but her fire and confidence was missing. "D-Daddy … don't go … please don't go … no …" he heard, as he approached the teenaged girl with her face hidden with her knees and hand from her place on the ground. To Robin's fear, it was in fact Rika. 

"Are you ok?" Robin asked using his low 'Batman' voice. 

"T-Takato …" Robin heard Rika murmur, and he froze in his tracks.

"Don't h-hate me," she cried, pressing her hands so tightly to her face her fingernails cut into her forehead, "Please don't leave me, please don't hate me, please!" She cried out, her body trembling with loud sobs.

Robin, forgetting the fact he was in costume, quickly went to her side, "Rika, I could never hate you, never," He said pulling her to him, futilely brushing away at the river of tears coming from her glazed over eyes. "Fight it, Rika, you're stronger then his toxin. Where's my Ice Queen?" 

"T-Takato … Daddy … I'm sorry … please don't hate me …" she whimpered into his chest as if she couldn't hear him at all. 

"Takato?" Scarecrow called from the shadows, "Boy, you are beginning to gain more names then your ex-partner."  

"What are you doing here? Why have you Ivy and Harley come here?" Robin asked letting the trembling Rika go, and standing to face the psychopath. 

"You think we're it, 'Takato'?" Scarecrow laughed, "We have a whole bunch of buddies who want to see your wings clipped and have some robin stir fry!"  

"I don't care, if you mess with anyone in my city," Robin growled, giving Scarecrow a glare that would of made his 'father' proud, "I will hunt you all down, and make you sorry." 

"You can not take fear tactics on a master of fear, Boy Wonder!" Scarecrow laughed. 

"Oh really, what are you afraid of?" Robin asked, letting his cape wrap around him. "Do you know, Dr. Crane, what they do to people like you in Japanese prisons, a little man like you, near feminine frame? Oh I'm sure they will treat you really nice." 

"You'll have to have me arrested first," Scarecrow back stepped slightly, "You aren't The Batman."  

"You're right, but he taught me everything I know," Robin stated stepping toward the now slightly trembling criminal. 

Scarecrow brought a vial of green chemicals from his belt and prepared to throw it at Robin, but suddenly the vial exploded from an 'R' shaped throwing star flying through it. The chemical spilled on the screaming Scarecrow's face. A moment later the arch criminal dropped to his knees crying out for mercy from 'the Bat'.  

Robin went to work tying up the Scarecrow upside down from a light pole. "Who's with you? I know Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, but who else?" Robin asked grabbing him by the collar, "Answer." 

"Please, mercy Batman, mercy," Scarecrow cried, not even aware of Robin's presence. 

"Damn," Robin cursed, before the loud sobbing behind him reminded him of his other worry. 

"Rika?" Robin asked using his Takato voice, looking down at Rika who was curled in a ball on the ground. All he got was a series of mumbled sobs, but he could make out his own, Ryo's, and Renamon's names and the occasional 'Daddy'. He quickly pulled off his cape, and wrapped it around Rika's trembling shoulders and picked her up to cradle her in his arms. He was more the a little surprised at how light she felt. 

Robin quickly made his way back to her home, and climbed into her window. 

"Rika?" Renamon asked worriedly approaching the two Tamers. 

"She's going to be alright, just a strong dose of fear toxin," Robin said laying her down in her bed, and pulled the blankets up around her. "Keep a close eye on her until the toxin is out of her system," Robin instructed, starting to move away from a bed until Rika reached up and gripped his arm almost painfully. 

"No, goggles, don't leave, don't leave me alone," She whimpered fearfully. Robin glanced back around in shock, only to see her eyes were still glazed over. 

Robin let out a sigh of relief, before taking off his mask followed by his gloves, boots, and vest. "Mind going to my place and picking up my long pajamas, and dropping these off?" He asked, handing the outer bulk of his uniform and his cape to Renamon. The Kitsune Digimon nodded and phased out, leaving the two teens alone. Takato sighed sitting down on Rika's bed, before freezing as she literally crawled in his lap. 

"This is going to be a long night …"

---- 

Rika moaned as the morning sun's rays shown on her sore eyes. Her head pounded but for some reason she had never felt more content in her entire life. She could almost imagine she was with the guy of her dreams with his arms around her waist, and her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat and slow steady breaths. And as her mind focused awake, strangely the fantasy didn't fade at all. 

Her hand went up to what she was laying on, it was smooth, somewhat soft, but firm almost like a muscular chest. Then she 'eep'ed at the voice, "Stop it, Guilmon, that tickles …"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rika exclaimed sitting quickly to see Takato still sleeping soundly in her bed, one of his hands unconsciously still resting on her hip. Her eyes then widened when the hand slid down over her butt down to her thigh, "YOU GODDAMN PERVERT!!!!" She screamed elbowing the unconscious Takato in the crotch, waking him up immediately.  

Takato screamed in a high-pitched voice, as she literally kicked him out of the bed, and continued to stomp the poor boy while he was on her hard wood floor. "Get up, and GET OUT!" She screeched, as Takato tried to shield his face from her brutal kicks. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT**GETOUT**!!!!!" 

Takato scrambled on his hands and knees, praying Renamon would show up and save him, but alas she was no where to be found. Takato pulled himself to his feet and made for the stairs leading to the front door, but as soon as he got upright, one of Rika's school books made contact with the back of his skull sending him tumbling down the stairs. 

Takato landed on his hands and knees and quickly made a dash for the door. He got there and began fumbling with he lock, as he glanced back at the approaching red-faced, pissed Rika drawing closer. He finally got the door open and shot out with a shout of "I'MSORRYRIKARENAMONWILLEXPLAINSORRYSORRY!" and with that he made a mad dash for home.

Rika stood there steaming, watching him run down the street. She shook her head, trying to steady herself, when a strange thought entered her mind, "When did Gogglehead get muscles?"

---- 

"So he got Crane," Two Face sighed from his desk, "Ivy, Harley, go get straw boy out of jail before he draws too much attention."

The two women nodded and exited before Two Face turned to the large mass of clay, "Ok, think you can handle one of these 'Digimon'?" Two Face asked, smirking at the confident laugh the mutation let out. 

"Boss, only one way to find out huh?" Clayface laughed, but first I gotta find out about these kids, play my cards right and I won't have to fight at all."

"Whatever," Two Face said, flipping his coin, "Do with the brats and Digimon what you want. But I want the bird alive." 

To Be Continued …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Face From His Past

"You … did … WHAT?!?" Henry gasped as Takato pounded his head against his bedroom wall. 

"Slept … with … Rika," Takato said in between slams. 

"My god," Henry said, fighting desperately to hold back his laughter. 

"Holy mother of the Divas!" Terriermon gasped a smile spreading on his face so broad it looked like the top of his head would flop off. "RIKA AND GOGGLEBRAIN DID THE NAUGHTY! OH MY … Wait till the boys hear about THIS!"  

"No!" Takato gasped, his eyes widening, "We did NOT do … THAT! I just … sorta held her all night …" 

"Ahuh sure," Terriermon nodded, "I like my story better, so we'll just say you and Red did the horizontal mambo!" 

A moment later, Terriermon was off his feet and held in the air, inches from Takato's face. Takato mustered the best 'Bat-glare' he could before speaking in his Robin voice to the small Rookie level Digimon, "Say that to another living being and you won't like what I do to you."

Terriermon was silent for a moment before Takato felt some liquid hitting him in the chest. 

It took a moment for it to register what was happening, and he quickly threw the Digimon down on the bed, "HENRY!" Takato whined wiping furiously at his chest, "YOUR Digimon … PEED ON ME!!!" 

"Hey, it's your own fault using scare tactics on something without pants," Henry shrugged. 

"Oh dang, could you loan me a  … nother … shirt …" Takato said trailing off taking a glance at the television in the corner of the room. On the screen was a news anchor saying something about some topic, but Takato wasn't listening. His eyes were fixated on a girl in the crowd behind him. Dark hair, big brown shy and frightened eyes, a larger size but same black and red dress. "Annie …" 

"Huh?" Henry asked, handing Takato a spare shirt. 

"I've have to go, talk to you later, Henry," Takato said running out pulling his costume from his backpack. 

"What was that about?" Henry shrugged, glancing down at the still traumatized Terriermon. 

---- 

Robin swung to down town and perched on the ledge of a tall building. He quickly scanned the crowd of people below and eventually caught sight of the familiar brunette. 

He quickly changed out of his costume, and approached the girl. "Excuse me?" Takato asked nervously, before taking a gulp of air, "Excuse me, Annie?" 

"Yes, do I know you?" the girl turned to him with a smile. 

"Is it … is it really you?" Takato asked nervously. 

Annie blinked a few times, before taking her hand to cover Takato's eyes, "Oh my … it's you …" 

Takato enveloped the girl in a hug, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I thought I'd not see you again either, Robin," Annie beamed, "but then I saw the news report that you were here, so I had to come and find you!" 

"What happened, how did you get away from Clayface?" Takato asked, with a broad smile. 

"A scientist at Arkham separated me from him, I'm free from him at last," Annie smiled, and then I met a friend who's been helping me a lot, promise you won't freak out and I'll introduce you." Takato nodded, and the girl opened her backpack and what looked like a teddy bear made from mud popped his head out. "This is called a Digimon, this one's name is Mudfrigimon." Annie said, before glancing back at her Digimon, "Mudfrigimon, this is …"

"Takato," Takato smiled. 

"Takato …" Annie indirectly dug. 

"Takato Matsuki," Takato finished, taking the Digimon's muddy paw in a handshake. 

"So you're not freaked out about me taming Digimon?" Annie asked, with a smile. 

"No, I'm a Tamer too, I have friends who are tamers too, want to meet them?" he asked, taking the girl's hand, not noticing the clamminess of it. 

"Sure, I'd _love_ to meet your friends, Takato!" Annie nodded, her grin growing almost evil as Takato turned his back to lead her toward the park. 

--- 

"What's taking him so long?" Rika growled impatiently, leaning against Guilmon's hut. 

"He took off in a hurry from my place, not sure what's up," Henry shrugged as the gathered Tamers waited for the only missing member. 

"Maybe he found another girl to do the naughty with," Terriermon spoke up, before getting smacked repeatedly by Rika and Jeri. 

"Wait … what did you mean by that, you little worm?" Rika asked lifting the pummeled Terriermon by the ears. 

"Mean by what?" Terriermon asked innocently. 

"Another girl, just how many girls has Goggles supposedly been with?" Rika asked with narrowed eyes. 

"You wouldn't be jealous, would you, your highness?" Terriermon grinned trying to take some high ground in the situation. 

"What's going on guys," Takato's voice sounded as he approached, "Sorry we're late."

"We're?" Rika asked, tossing Terriermon over her shoulder, then turning her attention and anger toward her usual target. 

Her rage was stopped in its tracks, but her anger stated fuming as she narrowed her eyes on the girl who had the audacity to hold Gogglehead's hand. "And who the hell are you?" Rika hissed. 

"Rika! Be … umm" Henry started but the death glare halted his sentence, and he turned his attention to Takato and his friend, "Hey, Takato, you going to introduce us?" he said to his best friend, then turned to the girl, "Forgive our friend, she's … umm … cranky."  

Takato turned to the girl, "Guys this is my old friend, Annie." He then turned to the other Tamers, "Annie, this is Henry, his sister Suzy, Kenta, Kazu, Ai, Mako, and Rika." 

Annie nodded to each, then approached Rika with a friendly smile and a challenging glimmer in her eye, "Pleasure to meet you, Rika, Takato has spoken a lot about you since we met back up." 

"That's nice," Rika crossed her arms, "He hasn't said a damn thing about you."  

"So how did you meet Gogglepimp?" Rika turned her attention to the fearful Tamer. 

"We've known each other forever, grew up together you see," Annie said, looking down her nose at the fuming Rika, "We were as close as two people could ever get as friend." 

"And just what did you mean by that, you little American tramp?" Rika shot off. 

"I just meant what I said, little girl," Annie retorted. She then shook her head at the trembling-in-rage Rika before turning to Takato, "Takato I have to go meet with the people I'm traveling with. Could we meet her again tonight? So we can be alone, you can bring your Digimon too, I'm sure Mudfrigimon would love to get to know him better."

"Sure, Annie, how does seven sound?" Takato said oblivious to the danger he was in. 

"Wonderful," Annie sighed, then caused every jaw in the group to drop as she kissed the wide-eyed Takato and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She pulled back. "Bye, my Takato." She said flirtily before running away from the stunned Tamers. 

All the Tamers quickly moved away from the steaming Rika when she suddenly turned her back and stomped over to lean against a tree. 

"Rika …" Henry asked carefully, "Are you … ok?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rika smiled, before shaking her head and walking back to the group. "I have some things to take care of, if Gogglehead and his girlfriend hadn't taken their time I could of stated." She then leaned forward and kissed Henry's cheek right in front of the still dazed Takato. She scowled when she saw him still staring into space. "Fill me in later about what's going on, Henry-kun," She grinned seductively at the deathly frightened Henry, before slinking all the way to the still out there Takato. 

Rika's eyes narrowed, before doing a hard leg sweep finally bringing the boy out of his daze with the impact of the ground, "HEY WHAT'D I DO?"

"I'm not even going to answer that if you don't know, Gogglebrain," Rika growled, "Have fun with your little American." With that she ran off. 

"Henry?" Terriermon asked, looking up at his tamer. 

"I think I soiled myself …" 

--- 

Rika stomped all the way to her room and slammed her door so hard it bounced. She responded by slamming it repeatedly six times before shutting it properly. "You seem upset," Renamon asked, blinking at her tamer.  

The glare Rika gave the Digimon would have caused anyone else to run in terror. 

"I'm not upset, why would I be upset?" Rika snapped hatefully.

"Rika, denial can only bring you more pain and distress," Renamon nodded. 

"That's it, I'm not letting you watch Dr. Phil again!"  

"Shifting the blame and/or subject, this is serious," Renamon glanced up at the girl who was now showing a very homicidal expression on her face. 

"Human mating rituals give me a headache," Renamon stated, rubbing the area directly above her muzzle. 

"WHO EVER SAID I'D **WANT** TO _MATE _WITH THAT GOGGLEHEADED FOOL?!?" Rika shouted in her Digimon's face.

"When was Takato's name brought up in this conversation?" 

Rika visually backed down. "If you hadn't been stubborn you could have had him at the end of the D-Reaper battle. He was available, interested and needing support," Renamon stated standing up, "Excuse me for exceeding my boundaries, but to risk sounding cliché, you had your chance."  

"Why would I even want a chance with Gogglehead?" Rika laughed halfheartedly, throwing herself down on her bed, "They're bigger fish in the sea … like Robin." She then glanced up at her Digimon who was seemingly head-butting the wall. "Something wrong?"

"Headache … getting worse …" 

---- 

Later that night a young couple walked hand in hand down the street of Shinjuku. "You like it better then Gotham, Takato?" Annie asked beaming at the boy holding her hand. 

"Yeah, its not as dark and creepy here," Takato gave the girl's hand a small squeeze. 

"I like it wherever you are, Takato," Annie said as she let go of his hand and hugged his arm.  

"Heh, thanks …" Takato blushed crimson, but continued walking with the girl. "It's getting late, can I walk you home?" 

"No, but I can walk you home if you like?" Annie asked, looking up in the boy's eyes hopefully. 

Takato felt a ping of warning, but shook it off as nerves, "Sure, I'd like that." 

Meanwhile above them, "She's hugging his arm!" Rika fumed. 

"I thought we were looking for Robin, Rika?" Renamon asked, smirking at her Tamer. 

"We are," Rika nodded, "just so happens their walking path is the same path we're going. Purely coincidence." 

"Whatever you say, Rika," Renamon rolled her eyes, and helped her to the next rooftop. 

"HE'S PUT HIS ARM AROUND HER NOW, THE TWO TIMING GOGGLEBASTARD!" Rika all but screamed, her eyes glaring daggers at the couple. 

"Could you be a little louder, I don't think they heard you in America, Rika," Renamon shook her head, "And explain how he's two timing."   

"That was a … figure of speech, and what's with that smug look!" Rika growled, not taking her eyes off the couple, walking smack into a TV antenna on the roof. 

"Would you get a hold of yourself, Rika?" Renamon scolded holding the back of the girl's shirt as she almost tumbled over the side. 

"Oh! Oh! They're stopping!" Rika said quickly, clamping Renamon's mouth closed with both her hands. "Listen!" 

"Little hussy," Rika cursed, "The boy walks the girl home, not the other way around, … not that I'd have a idiot boy walk me home or anything but … no, Gogglehead, don't do it!" 

Back down on the street, out front of the Takato's parents Bakery, Takato and Annie stood before each other holding hands. 

"So this is where you live?" Annie asked, glancing over the bakery. 

"Yup, this is my humble abode," Takato smiled, "if you come by tomorrow before the Tamers meeting, I'll give you some free samples of my own baked bread."

"I'd like that," Annie smiled, "Thank you for the wonderful evening." 

The two were silent for a long moment, when Takato finally took the initiative and leaned forward. 

Two pairs of eyes closed. 

Two pairs of lips puckered. 

Heads tilted and got closer and closer. 

Pain of an empty can colliding with a goggled head shattered the mood as he collapsed to the ground from the force of the impact.   

"Stupid kids …" Takato grumbled, rubbing the knot on his head, as he glanced up to see a giggling Annie waving goodbye as she walked around the corner. "Oh damn it!" He then looked at the multiple rooftops, "IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO DID THAT, I'LL KILL THEM!!" 

"Are you sure that was wise, Rika?" Renamon asked following the girl who was walking away with her chest stuck out. 

"Are you kidding? That was a bull's eye hit if I ever saw one!" Rika winked, but despite the wink and smile, her eyes had a pained feel to them. "Now that the mission is completed, lets go home."

--- 

"Yes father, I learned where he lives and who his friends are." A girl spoke in a shadowy alley. 

"Very good, very good, anything especially useful?" a man's voice asked from the shadows. 

"Yes, the girl, Rika, she seems to have feelings toward him, and I believe that they may be returned," the girl replied. 

"Excellent," the voice chuckled, "Well, now Takato my boy, lets see what you're really made of!" 

--- 

"WHOO HOO!!" Robin flipped through the air, free falling before finally firing his grappling hook and swinging to a rooftop, "I got kissed! Almost twice! If I could just figure out what little brat threw that can!" Robin shook his gloved fist before him, "What I'd give for a batcomputer." 

He glanced around to get a feel for where he was, not far from where Rika lives. He never could figure out where the need to especially patrol this area of town came from, but he never failed whenever he went on 'autopilot' he would always end up in this area. 

"What's this?" He asked when he saw a figure on a rooftop setting on the ledge leaning against a chimney. "Hope it's not a jumper, I hate jumpers." He sighed, before firing his grapple to get a closer look. 

He swung up to the shadows of the building and was surprised to see the figure to be Rika, who was sitting there with an incredibly sad look on her face. 

Robin watched her for several moments before clearing his throat, "It's a school night, shouldn't you be asleep?" 

"Robin!" Rika jumped, her wide eyes going straight to the Boy Wonder, "How do you do that! You're worse then my Digimon!" 

"Years of training," Robin smirked, "Again, shouldn't you be getting a beauty sleep, even though I doubt you could get much more beautiful." He then blinked surprising himself, 'Takato, where the hell did that come from?'

If his own words surprised him, the bright blush on Rika's face surprised him even more, 'I thought she could only do that when she was about to hit me,' Robin thought as she stood up. 

Rika approached him, and the closer she got the brighter red her face seemed to get. "Robin, can I ask you something?" Rika said in a tone of voice he had never heard her use before. 

"Um … sure …" Robin said, struggling to keep his voice 'bat-like'. 

"You're supposed to be the apprentice of the world's greatest detective, so I want you to hit me with it how it is ok?" Rika said, staring at his boots, "And even though I don't know who you really are, I feel like I can trust you. So … how do I ask this …" 

Rika then took a deep breath, "What are the signs that you need to look for in liking a someone?" Rika asked, looking up in the domino mask hopefully, "I mean like-like?" 

'How the hell am I supposed to know, Rika?' Robin thought, as he stared blankly into her deep eyes, "Well … I uh … I guess … no … You just … well … you know it when all you can think about is being around them, and you smile when you're with them, no matter how mean or silly they can be. And when they're in danger all you can think about is their safety, even above your own. Yeah I guess that's it …" before he could say anything else Rika was pressing her lips to his. 

"Rika …" Robin said pulling away, "you can't … like-like me, you don't know me …"

"I know enough," Rika said softly, before pulling him back down for a deeper kiss, and this time, he returned it. 

Robin's last functional thought before the kiss caused a mental shutdown was 'what am I going to do?' 

To Be Continued… 

C. Cowboy: Sorry for the long wait guys, the next one will come quicker now, promise ^^ hope you've enjoyed it so far, and I promise I won't leave you guys hanging again!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Clay Trap

"Takato, please help me to understand you calling me at three in the morning?" Henry growled over the phone, not even bothering to sit up in his bed. 

Takato then went about the evening's events for both himself and the Boy Wonder. 

"You mean Rika kissed you again," Henry asked, sitting up, "This time with her … whoa …" Henry then stood up and kicked Terriermon's small bed, "Ok, come on over. Bye." Henry said hanging up his phone, but jumped when a tapping came from his window. 

The Digimon Tamer pulled open the curtain to see Robin perched on his windowsill holding a cell phone. "Damn it, Takato, I wish you'd stop pulling that shit!"

"Whoa … Henry cussed," Terriermon yawned sleepily, sitting up, "Cool. Goodnight." He then laid back down and went back to sleep. 

Takato hopped into the room and pulled off his mask, "Help," He whimpered, his eyes filled with confusion. 

"Ok, let me think," Henry said sitting down beside his best friend. "Alright, you've liked Annie since Gotham, but you also like Rika. Annie's back and likes you. Rika loathes you but tongue kissed Robin an hour ago."

Takato nodded rapidly. 

"Momentai, Takato," Terriermon rolled over, "the solution is simple, the miracle of threesome, you just decide on who straddles and who faces." 

"IT WAS YOU!" Henry pointed his finger at the Digimon, "I WAS GROUNDED FOR A MONTH BECAUSE OF THAT PAY PER VIEW, AND IT WAS YOU!!!" 

The Digimon and Tamer then turned to their surprisingly quite friend. Takato's face was the color of his Robin vest and he had a dreamy smile on his face. 

"Oh God … he's actually thinking about it!" Terriermon blanched. 

"Yup …" Takato sighed before shaking his head, "I mean NO! Besides, one, Rika would kill me for even THINKING about it, and two, Rika likes Robin, not Takato, and I can't exactly … ya know with a mask on!" 

"And why not?" Terriermon challenged with a grin.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation at three in the morning …" Henry said, rubbing his face. 

"You'd never handle being around Dick," Takato grinned, "We had some interesting conversations, for no other reason then to stay awake on stakeouts."

"Seriously though, Takato," Henry said looking at his friend, "I think you should tell her the truth. It's like your leading her on. She can be a bitch sometimes, but she doesn't deserve that. Let her see the real you, and let her decide what she wants."  

"How am I supposed to show her the real me when I'm still a bit fuzzy on that?" Takato muttered under his breath.  

"I can't tell you what to do," Henry said hoping back in bed, "You have to decide for yourself. Just think about it and do what you feel is right. What would your mentor do in a situation like this?" 

"Batman?" Takato looked away in thought, before chuckling, "if he was me, he'd piss off both of them and make them not want to see my face ever, ever again." 

"Ok, one bit of advice," Henry blinked, "Don't do that."  

"Right, we'll I better go, Tamer meeting tomorrow?" Takato asked putting his mask back on. 

"Yup, be a good time to take Rika to the side and set the record straight." Henry advised, "I'm certain she'd keep your secret, might blackmail you into something with it, but probably won't be completely unentertaining."

"Oh, go to sleep, Brainiac," Robin chuckled before jumping out his bedroom window. 

--- 

Takato stood nervously before the Nonaka home, before finally sucking in a breath and knocking. After a few moments Rika's mother and grandmother opened the door. 

"Hello, you must be Gogglehead, Rika speaks of you often," Rika's grandmother smiled warmly, "She's in her room, you can go on up if you want."

Takato blushed and nodded before taking steps up the stairs and slowly making his way toward the girl's bedroom. 

"Why am I so nervous? The worse that can happen is she was to tear out my heart and shove it down my own throat … bad thought, bad thought, think happy thoughts," Takato thought out loud. 

He finally timidly knocked on her bedroom door, and her muffled voice called from the other side, "Door's open. Come on in."

Takato took a deep breath, and entered the bedroom, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. 

Rika and Annie sat on their knees on Rika's bed, both dressed in nearly transparent teddies, both fondling each other. "Hey, we thought you'd never get here!" Annie chirped flirtily. 

"Yeah, it's not nice to keep ladies waiting, Gogglehead," Rika winked. 

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?" Takato blushed crimson.  

"If you don't want them," Bruce Wayne in his trademark three-piece suite said, stepping out from nowhere, "I'll take um off your hands." 

"NO!!!" Takato screamed, sitting up in his bed, covered in sweat, "DAMN YOU, WAYNE!!! DAMN YOU!!"

"TAKATO!" Mrs. Matsuki yelled from down the hall, "Watch your language, young man!"  

Takato shook his head, "can I not have a nice dream without him screwing it up?" Takato shook his head. He looked at his clock and saw that he still had three hours till his meeting with the other Tamers. 

"I'm going to tell her the truth," Takato nodded to himself. "I've faced psychos, monsters, Digimon, demons, and evil girls in spandex, I can tell Rika the truth and live to tell about it." He then glanced in the mirror, "Oh who am I kidding, I'm gonna die."  

--- 

Rika sighed as she laid on the living room couch her feet propped up on the back, and her deck in her hands flipping through the cards aimlessly. 

"Bread," Rika said out loud, "tasted like bread. Matsuki Bread." 

 "Want some bread, dear?" 

"Oh, no, thanks, Grandma!" Rika called, not looking up from the couch, mostly to hide her blush, "I was just thinking out loud."

Before her grandmother could question more, the telephone rang. Her grandmother grabbed the phone before Rika could get up, "Hello? Yes, one moment please," Grandmother nodded, and quickly made her way into the kitchen.  

Curiosity got the better of Rika, and she followed, but didn't enter the kitchen, instead leaned against the wall, listening to her mother closely. 

"Hey, why am I not surprised you'd only call when you need something," Rika's mother replied somewhat heatedly to whomever she was talking to on the phone. "Yes, I'm still keeping an eye on Tim," she replied. 

"Tim? Who's Tim?" Rika whispered, narrowing her eyes. 

"Why do you keep torturing the boy, hasn't he been through enough?" Rika's mother asked, "What? They're here? Don't move him somewhere else, I don't think my daughter could handle it. No, no they're just friends, but Rika has a hard time with friends, so please … I understand … what did you say? You're not moving him? Thank god …" 

"I know him? Who the hell is this Tim?" Rika asked again, getting into the conversation. 

"WHAT? YOU'RE HERE TOO??" Her mother sounded ecstatic, "oh please come by, Bruce, I have someone I really want you to … oh … oh I see … I understand …maybe some other time then …  I'll continue watching over him, you did a good job and you'd be proud of his foster parents, he's a fine young man. Bye." 

As soon as Rika heard the phone hang up, Rika took a flying leap back to the couch, getting settled right as her mother and grandmother exited the kitchen.  

"Rika?" 

"Oh, hey Mom," Rika faked a yawn and stretched, "I was half asleep, what's up?" 

"I thought you were meeting your friends …" Rika's mother's sentence was cut off when Rika jumped to her feet throwing her cards in all directions. 

"Dang it! I forgot!" Rika half screamed, running toward the door chanting 'dangitdangitdangit!"  

She dashed out of the house. After around a minute she ran right back in, "Shoes! Shoes! Shoes!" 

She literally hopped into her sneakers, and ran back out continuing her 'dangitdangitdangit!' chant. 

--- 

"Rika … I'm … Robin."

"No, sound too much like Bruce," Takato shook his head as he walked toward the park talking to himself. 

"Hey, Rika, those were some hot lips. Yeah you guessed it, I'm Robin, wanna kiss again?" Takato sighed and slapped his forehead, "Now I'm sounding like BB, there has to be an easier way to do this …" 

"Just tell the truth," Takato sighed, not watching where he was going, "Just tell the truth …" 

"GOGGLEHEAD, WATCH IT!" He heard Rika cry, and looked up just before the running girl collided with him, sending them both to the ground with a thud. 

'At least I landed on something soft …' Takato thought, his vision blocked by whatever pillowed his face from hitting the ground. 

"Goggles …" Takato heard Rika growl. 

He slowly brought his arms to the side, and suddenly got a sick feeling when he felt his hands land on what felt like, but he hoped wasn't, Rika's knees. "Goggles … move … now…" 

Takato, being careful not to make any sudden movements, eased his face back and glanced up, and it was exactly as he feared, and beyond his control a drop of blood slid from his nostril. His face had landed safely in Rika's crotch. 'Oh God, I was right, I am gonna die …"

Rika jerked him to his feet holding him inches from her own face, "Gogglehead, I hope you're all set, because you're about to go to the next world!" 

"Rika it was just an accident," Takato rambled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that her face had lost all its rage as well as its color. 

"Can't be … almost the same … almost the same …" Rika mumbled, dropping Takato in her stunned state.

"Um … I'll see you at the shed! Bye Rika!" Takato called, getting out of there while the getting was good. 

  Rika watched him go then reached up to touch her lips, 'it wasn't similar, or close,' Rika blinked, her heart racing, "Takato and Robin have the exact same breath … is he … are they …" 

--- 

Takato finally made it to the shed and was surprised to see the group gathered around Annie. "Hello, Takato," Annie smiled sweetly, "We've been having a informative conversation on Digivolution. I find your friend Guilmon's evolutions very interesting."

"Um … ok …" Takato said, Bruce's voice in the back of his mind telling him that something very bad was about to happen. 

"I wonder, is there a Digimon more powerful then Megidramon?" Annie inquired strangely. 

"Not sure, we never really stuck around long enough to see how strong that thing was," Kazu stated, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Hey, Gogglehead," Rika called from behind Takato, making the boy stiffen quickly. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Hmm does she know, Tim?" Annie grinned at Takato, making Rika snap her head toward the girl.  

"Annie …" Takato said, half warningly half fearfully.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought a old friend with me," she said rolling her neck slightly, grinning somewhat insanely. "He's missed you lots, Boy Wonder." 

Takato's eyes widened in realization, he did the one thing Bruce warned him against before all else. "Don't trust sweet smiles, goddamnit! EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" he called before a large clay mass shot from the ground knocking the teen into a tree. 

"Takato!" Rika called only to be pulled away by Renamon. 

"He's ok," Henry responded watching as the mass of clay merge into a towering monster. 

"What kind of Digimon is that?" Terriermon asked hopping in front of Henry protectively.  

"It's not a Digimon," Takato said in a voice nothing like his usual, "It used to be a man, it's just a shell now. Nothing but a wad of pathetic clay."

"Watch your mouth, Batbrat!" Clayface barked, stepping toward Takato menacingly.  

"Get everyone out of here!" Takato yelled, grabbing for his deck. 'No time for getting in costume, lets see what the slimy jerk thinks of my other look,' he thought smiling evilly, "Guilmon! Ready?" Takato called as his Dinosaur-like Digimon ran to his tamer's side. 

"Guilmon ready, Takatomon!" Guilmon growled, shinning his teeth at the monstrosity. 

"I'm going to stop you this time and free Annie from your control once and for all, Clayface, and this time Batman isn't here to save you!" Takato sneered, not caring who heard him, and quickly slashing his card through his D-Arc. 

"GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO …" Guilmon cried out as he and Takato began to glow and slowly move toward one another, merging together, and in a flash Guilmon and Takato were replaced by a single towering force to be reckoned with, "GALLANTMON!" 

"Nice trick," Clayface said unimpressed. 

Clayface then turned to the seemingly insane Annie, "Would you like to give it a try dear?" 

"Of course father!" Annie said in a chipper voice as Mudfrigimon hopped from the girl's backpack. 

Annie hands turned to clay for a moment before a D-Arc appeared in her right hand and a card appeared in her left. 

"Oh no you don't!" Rika called swiping her own card. 

"RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO …" the Kitsune Digimon called out as she and her Tamer began to merge together to the Digimon's Mega-form "SAKUYAMON!"  

"Good, we get to have more fun," Annie said swiping her card before the two Mega Digimon could move in. 

"MUDFRIGIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO …" the small bear-like copy and its 'tamer' melted into clay and mixed together before taking a shape similar to one that none of the Digimon Tamers ever wanted to see again, "CLAYMEGIDRAMON!" 

"Ok … this is bad," Kazu said, looking at the towering dragon with what looked like melted armor. 

"No kidding," Kenta responded as the two ducked behind the shed, "We've faced worse before."

"No we haven't," Kazu shook his head knowingly, "That mofo is UGLY!"  

"I've heard my big brother talking about Clayface before," Suzie said, ducking beside them, "If Robin were here he'd be able to stop him, he has before!" she said dreamily. 

Kazu and Kenta glanced at each other and sweat dropped before turning back to the fight. 

---

"Henry, make sure we're alone. We'll hold them off, but we'll probably need your help!" Gallantmon barked, using his shield to deflect a pair of clay blasts from the two monsters. 

Henry nodded and he and Terriermon went to work making sure the area was clear. 

While Henry distracted Gallantmon, Clayface took the initiative and dove into the cracks of the Digimon's armor. "Let's see what happens when I push out, shall we?" Gallantmon heard Clayface's voice as he felt as if he was being torn apart. 

Gallantmon screamed before he exploded in light and Takato and Guilmon flew in separate direction, Guilmon bouncing along he ground and Takato disappearing in the bushes. 

"TAKATO! GUILMON!" Sakuyamon called out in concern, before turning her attention back on the two monsters. 

 "Two on one now, huh babe?" Clayface laughed approaching the lone Digimon. 

"Make that two on two," Rapidmon stepped up beside the Digimon-Tamer combo, "Henry sent me to back you up."

"Make that three on two," a third voice said, and Robin swung in landing straddle Claymegidramon's neck. "Girl, you used to be pretty, but now you've gotten really ugly …"    

Robin glanced up to the Digimon, "Be careful with him," He said as the dragon began to try to buck him off, "If anyone can take this thing down in a hurry it'd be me, be back when I can!" he said as the monster jumped and bucked away from the others. 

Claymegidramon finally threw Robin off and the Boy Wonder collided against the tree. He shook his head and jumped to his feet, barely dodging a barrage of clay spikes. "Annie! What's he done to you?" Robin called, glaring up in the demon's eyes. 

"You still call me that?" Claymegidramon asked, showing its sharp brown teeth, "The Annie you knew is dead, I was merely a copy. I was supposed to find you and find out about your new identity, and you fell for it beautifully!" she laughed, throwing some more spikes Robin's way. 

The emotion drained from the Dark Squire's face, not even flinching when a spike cut across his arm. "I have a question, do you have your father's weakness toward acid too?" 

The fake Digimon blinked a few times, before a small sphere hit it in the chest, breaking open and released a bubbling fluid on the monster's chest. "Does that hurt? That's battery acid, straight from Energizer batteries." Robin stated emotionlessly. "I'll make it stop, I'll put you out of your misery, old friend," he said, pulling his gloved hands from his cape holding four spheres in each. "Goodbye, Annie." 

--- 

Robin quickly made his way back, and wasn't surprised to see Rapidmon had Matrix Digivolved with Henry to make Megagargomon. He was surprised to see the towering green Digimon on the defensive, and Sakuyamon missing. "Have to end this fast before anyone else is hurt." Robin thought pulling out some more battery acid spheres from his utility belt. He double jumped from the side of a tree and prepared to throw them as Clayface turned to him. 

"TAKATO! NO!" Megagargomon called as Clayface smiled at the incoming Boy Wonder. The clay monster's chest rolled back, revealing an unconscious Rika entangled inside him.  

Robin's eyes widened and he dropped the spheres to the ground. Clayface laughed and ceiled his chest back up before whipping several razor sharp tendrils at Robin, cutting armored tights and skin, sending the boy to the ground with a sickening thud. 

"Let her go!" Robin shouted, pulling himself to his feet. 

"Or what?" Clayface laughed, glaring at the Boy Wonder and Mega Digimon who were helpless to fight back. "I can feel her inside me, Tim, she's gasping for air, shame she's not conscious. It is so much fun to feel them suffocating and fighting for air, I bet she would have been a fighter, wouldn't she?" 

Robin quickly glanced around. He had lost his last acid bombs, but then his eyes settled on a power line going through the park. "Megagargomon, get that power cable, when I give you the signal, jam it into the bastard." 

"But Rika, what about her? She's still in there!" The mechanical Digimon questioned. 

"She won't be for long …" Robin said, before surprising the monstrosity and diving inside him. 

"TAKATO!" Megagargomon called, but it was too late. He gulped and quickly did as told, and watched the confused Clayface carefully. 

Clayface laughed heartedly, "Suicidal freak," He laughed, feeling the Boy Wonder moving around inside him. "How's this, boy?" he asked, adding a few sharp blade-like pieces inside him. 

"He stopped?" Clayface asked looking down at himself, "Did I get him?" 

The answer to his question came from a grapple firing out of his shoulder and the injured Robin repelling out of him like a bullet with Rika cradled in his arm, "Megagargomon! Now!" Robin called out. 

The towering Digimon quickly jammed the power cable in the still surprised Clayface's mouth. Less then a moment later the monster screamed out in pain and collapsed backwards his body hardened like a stone. 

Megagargomon sighed and quickly de-Digivolved back into Terriermon and Henry as Suzy, Kazu, Kenta, and the barely standing Renamon limped out from behind the shed. 

"Thank goodness … oh my goodness," Kenta gasped, seeing Robin's face. 

"RIKA!" Robin called, lowering the girl to the ground. He quickly lowered his ear to her mouth, and placed his hand over her chest, "She's not breathing … no heartbeat! Rika!"  

Robin quickly went to work at giving the girl CPR. "Come on, Ice Queen, don't you give up!" he said between trying to breath for her. "Rika, don't you dare leave me!" He ordered pounding on her chest, before breathing into her mouth again, "Breathe damn it!" 

"Rika, I need you with me, so come back!" Robin growled on the verge of tears, "I don't care if you think I'm the most pathetic thing in the world and call me that stupid Gogglehead name, just come back!" he continued breathing into her mouth as the others began to lose hope. 

Robin breathed into her mouth again, shrugging off the hand Henry placed on his shoulder. "I'm not giving up on her!" He shouted before pounding on her chest, "Rika! You're not! Aloud to! Go before! I get the chance! To tell you I-" he was cut off as Rika gasped, rolled to her side and began to cough up clay. 

"W-what happened?" Rika breathed rolling back on her back. 

"Had a bad experience with Clayface, Rika," Robin said, smiling at the girl. His smile faded when he saw her blank surprised stare. 

Robin glanced around and saw Kazu, Kenta, Suzy, Jeri, and the Digimon were looking at him with the same stare.

He then turned to Henry who was outlining a mask on his face with his forefinger. 

Robin blinked and reached up to touch his face, and felt his stomach drop. He lost his mask inside Clayface. He then smiled at his friends and chuckled lightly, "Um … I can explain …" 

To Be Continued … 

Next Chapter: Takato Unmasked


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: This chapter contains some violence and mature content. reader discresion (sp) is advised

Chapter 6: Takato Unmasked!

Looking back at me I see

That I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I cannot win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong

Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so cold

So cold to you

I'm sorry about all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You could see me stand on my own again

Cause now I can see

You were the antidote that got me by

Something strong

Like a drug that got me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold to you

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

I never really wanted you to go

So many things you should have known

I guess for me there's just no hope

I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so cold

"Cold" – Crossfade

**(R)**

The Tamers and Digimon all gathered in Guilmon's hut and patiently awaited an explanation from their friend. Takato paced before them trying to clear his mind and find the words to explain his past to his friends. Finally he sighed and turned to face them, reaching for his utility belt and pulled out another domino mask.

He started to place the mask on his face, when Rika quickly moved forward and grabbed the mask from his hand and through it across the hut, "No, no more masks! No more hiding, Takato," She spat, glaring daggers at the boy, "now tell us, tell me the truth."

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked, giving Rika a look that made inwardly want to crawl under something and cry.

"They deserve to know it all, Tim," Henry stated firmly, which caused shocked looks from all humans present.

"Fine," Takato said, walking over to take a seat on the couch. "I will tell you what I can, but some things must be left blank. Some secrets aren't mine to give." He stated, his voice shifting back to the familiar tone they all recognized.

"I was born in Gotham City, and was given the name Timothy "Tim" Drake. My mother died when I was very young, and my dad was … busy. Later I found out my dad was a thief and a criminal. He was murdered by a crime boss in Gotham calling himself Two-Face."

"With a guy going by that name, no wonder you were never freaked out by all the 'mons," Kenta stated, earning a hard elbow by Jeri.

"I lived on the streets for years, stealing what ever food I could find to eat." Takato stated, and then a small smile crossed his lips. "Then _He_ found me. The Batman. He took me in, he, Batgirl, and Nightwing became my family. They taught me how to fight; taught me to fight for what was right and what I believed in. Also they taught me how to hide behind invisible masks, to make new identities for myself. Then it happened, during a fight against Two Face there was an accident, and he saw my face. And make it worse he recognized me. To protect me Batman had my appearance altered, then arranged for me to live with two friends as their son Takato."

"Guilmon no understand …" the large red Digimon shook his head. "Why Takatomon say he someone else, Takatomon is Takatomon …"

"Guilmon, I'm still me, I just … it's complicated." Takato said trying to reassure his friend.

"Then you … you lied to Guilmon, you said Takatomon is Takatomon … if your name is Tim Drakemon, then you lied." The virus-type asked sadly.

Takato started to answer but couldn't come up with a way negating that statement. "Then how can Guilmon trust you? You no better then a stranger!" Guilmon roared, standing to its feet.

"Guilmon, wait!" Takato called, but the dinosaur had already run out of the hut.

"I'll speak with him," Renamon whispered, phasing into the shadows.

Takato looked around at the stunned group, before walking over where his mask laid on the ground. He reached down and picked it up. "I guess that's that then." He said putting on the mask. "I trust you all not to tell anyone what you've heard here today."

He swept around, his cape whipping in the wind as he walked out of the hut without another word.

He started to disappear in the shadows when a surprisingly timid voice called after him. "Wait!"

Robin turned to see Rika standing there gripping the front of her shirt nervously. "Takato … Robin … Tim … damn it I don't even know what to call you," She whispered in frustration as the Boy Wonder approached her. "I don't even know … who you are anymore. Damn it, Gogglehead, everything we went through together. Did all that mean nothing to you? I know I'm not the easiest person to be around but … but … Why did you feel like you had to hide yourself from us … from me?" She asked staring at her feet feeling her eyes sting while she fought back her tears.

"Look at me Rika," Robin said, sounding like Takato, as he placed her chin in his hand and tilting it up to look him in the eyes. Then she realized he had yet again removed his mask. "You don't know who I am … you know what, Rika, I don't either. I have no earthly idea who I am. Takato Matsuki, Tim Drake, Robin … two of those three are masks, Rika, which two I don't know anymore … I just … I don't know who the real me is anymore." He said, and she was stunned to see tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. "I know you've grown to care about one of those three now. Robin … It's better to forget about him. Better to forget about me. Just … forget about it all. Its better that way, Rika, find some guy, maybe Ryo. He always did like you, Rika. Just find someone and be happy." Takato then place his mask over his eyes.

"You're probably the strongest person I've ever met. You don't have to hide behind façades, behind stupid _masks_." He spat angrily at himself, "This is who I really am, Rika, I am a shadow in the night. Takato, Robin, Tim, I don't think any of them really ever existed. I'm just their shadow. I've been through too much to be happy with anyone. I'm alone, Rika, I'll always be alone until some villain, or some lucky punk gets lucky and takes me out." He turned and started into the shadows, but before he vanished completely. "I'm dead already, Rika."

"Stupid Gogglehead …" Rika whispered, gnawing on her trembling lip.

**(R) **

Mrs. Matsuki turned the sign on the door to read Close and went back to sweeping the floor of her and her husband bakery. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to a long hot bath and maybe if she could pull her husband away from his newspaper long enough … Her thoughts were cut off when the door chime rung.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," Mrs. Matsuki said, turning to see a tall man in a dark trench coat and hat. "We open at nine o'clock in the morning if you'd like to come back then."

"Forgive me, Ma'am," the stranger said in a distinct accent, "I am not here for bread, I am looking for something that I have lost."

"I'd be glad to help you, can you tell me what it is you're looking for?" She smiled kindly.

"Yes of course, it is a bird," the man nodded, "An annoying little Robin that refuses to die. This little bird goes by the name of both Tim Drake and Takato. Have you seen my little bird?" he asked removing his coat and hat to reveal a full black and white mask and a muscle shirt, pants, and what looked like a type of IV running from his belt to his neck and wrists.

Mrs. Matsuki screamed as the man hit a button on his wrist that caused a strange fluid to pump into him, making his muscles visibly grow right before her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Matsuki dashed down the stairs to see the monster stalking toward his wife. "Who are you, stay away from my wife!" He warned getting between the demon and Mrs. Matsuki.

"Do you believe in the afterlife or reincarnation, Mr. Matsuki?" the man asked grabbing him by the neck with one hand and lifting him into the air.

"Wha …" He gasped, kicking at the muscled-up monstrosity.

"If you return to this earth in another life," The man said jerking Mr. Matsuki closer, "Pray to never hear the name of Bane again." Bane said, squeezing Mr. Matsuki's neck with all his strength.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Mrs. Matsuki screamed, as her husband's head and body dropped to the floor separately.

"No … no …" Mrs. Matsuki whimpered in shock, staring at the love of her life's body.

"Now you will pay for the crime of associating with one of mine enemies." Bane said starting toward the stunned woman.

"J-just get it over with …" she cried, knowing there was no escape. "Kill me already …"

"Patience, my dear," Bane whispered sickeningly. "A shame to waste such a beautiful dove so quickly …"

**(R) **

"Who else did Two Face bring with him? And where's the scar-faced freak hiding." Robin asked as he loomed over a rooftop, watching the cars travel below him. "Maybe I should hunt down Guilmon and try to talk to him … Na, I'll wait till morning. Let him cool off." he thought out loud as he fired a grapple and swinging toward the bakery.

Robin climbed into his bedroom window and started to reach for his mask when he heard movement. "Mom?" He asked, before his door was splintered and he felt a large fist grab the front of his tunic.

Robin kicked lose and flipped away toward the shattered doorway. "Bane!" He gasped, his heart speeding up as he saw the monster that almost literally broke his mentor several times.

"It pleases me that you remember me, Little Bird," Bane grinned beneath his mask. "Your small body is so frail and easily snapped, like that of your foster parents."

"What did you do to my parents?" Robin yelled, his breath quickening as anxiety began to build.

"Your foster father died quickly and painlessly," Bane informed, "But your foster mother provided me some pleasure before I ended her life."

Robin roared in rage as he dove at the monster extending his staff in mid flight. He spun the weapon in the air before striking at the massive man in various random places in a mad rage but the blows didn't even cause Bane to flinch.

"You learned nothing from the Bat." Bane said disappointedly before backhanding the boy hard sending him flying through two walls to the stairs, tumbling down into the bakery.

Robin pulling himself back to his feet and wiped the blood from his lip on the back of his glove. "Bane!" He called out in rage, only to be silenced when the monster exploded from the ceiling and punched him in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall, the bricks almost giving.

Robin tried to pull himself up from the floor, but yelped as pain shot through his ribs and fell back to the ground. "Shit …" He breathed, feeling of his chest and side, feeling multiple places where his bones didn't take the pressure.

"I will ground you into powder," Bane growled as he approached the boy, "Then hand you back to the Batman in a glass jar."

Robin started to retort, but could only gasp as Bane picked him up by the face. "I WILL crush you." He said before he slammed the boy's body into the brick wall as if he was a child's toy. Robin yelped as he repeated it, again and again, slamming and pounding his body against the jagged bricks. "Cry for mercy, child, I want to hear you beg as your foster mother did."

"Go … to … hell …" Robin breathed, before he was whipped into the wall, then back to the now jagged bricks in the broken wall; the broken pieces of stone digging through the Kevlar tunic and cape, drawing blood from the battered skin of his back.

"Beg, BEG!" Bane screamed as he held Robin's near limp body in the air and began punching him with his free fist. "Beg for mercy, Takato Matsuki, and I may not take your friends purity. What are their names? Rika and Jeri?"

Bane's eyes widened in amusement as Robin's ripped gloves shot up to grip his wrist, and Takato's eyes burned through his now broken domino mask. "I … won't let … you touch either … of them …"

"What will you do boy?" Bane laughed before lifting him high in the air, and slamming him so hard in the ground that all the air was forced from Robin's lungs. "How will a corpse protect his women?"

"You have heart," Bane stated letting go of the badly injured boy. "You serve your teacher well. The Batman would be proud of his student. Given a few years you might have bested me. But … now I fear you must be broken." He said before lifting his leg and slamming his foot down with all his weight on Takato's chest, blood gushing from the boy's gaping mouth.

"It is sad," Bane said looking down at the now deathly still Robin. His costume was barely recognizable from the rips and shreds and also from the blood soaking it from his many lacerations. "You have my respect, warrior. Safe journey on your path to the afterlife."

Takato managed to open one eye to see Bane rearing back his fist, preparing a deathblow. "Mom … Dad … Bruce … Rika …" Takato breathed weakly, "_I'm sorry …_" He whispered before his consciousness left him.

**To Be Continued … **

**Next Chapter: Open Your Eyes**

C. Cowboy: Been a while ain't it? hope those who still followin this or those just jumping on board likes the update. Sorry about the song at the first, never could get it to format just right. anyway, enjoy the chap and don't forget to review!


End file.
